deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza vs. Galacta Knight
Frieza vs. Galacta Knight.png|Ceoxal Frieza vs. Galacta Knight is a What-If? Death Battle by Ceoxal and Hipper. Synopsis Kirby vs DBZ! Which pink and white villain will win? Intro Wiz: In most areas of fiction, destroyers of world are seen as terrifying. However, these types are more lighter in color. Boomstick: You have Frieza, the prince of the universe. Wiz: And Galacta Knight, the greatest warrior to ever live. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Frieza Wiz: Goku, despite being one of the most powerful characters in fiction, has made plenty of rivals like Vegeta, Cell, Broly, Buu, the list goes on. But his most deadly enemy ever is... Boomstick: Superman! Wiz: Nope, it's Frieza. Boomstick: Wait, this Colgate wannabe is Goku's hardest enemy? Wiz: Yep. But despite looking like toothpaste, he is no laughing matter. Frieza has plenty of dangerous attacks like the Death Beam, which is a powerful laser beam that can pierce his enemy and do massive damage. Boomstick: The Death Ball is a giant Ki ball that's strong enough to destroy a planet, and the Fissure Slash is where he slashes his enemy multiple times with his fingers. Wiz: Nova Strike is where Frieza covers his body in Ki and charges at his enemy, and Punishing Blaster is a giant energy blast that launches his enemy backwards. Boomstick: He also has TK, which lets him throw objects. Wiz: And the Tsuibi Kienzan lets him create two Destructo Disks and throw them. Boomstick: Frieza is able to trade blows with Goku, who is strong enough to destroy planets with his pure strength. Frieza also was able to survive getting hit by Goku's Destructo Disk, despite being very injured. However, he is arrogant and cocky. Wiz: But despite this, Frieza is one tough opponent. Frieza: Poor stupid Saiyan, you honestly think you've won? Your puny mind could never understand. I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe. And you're nothing but a beast, a fragile animal! You can't win, because I am mighty and you are not! Now learn! LEARN WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!! Galacta Knight Wiz: In a time long ago, there was a warrior with unimaginable power. One who destroyed worlds as an act of fun and killed many, his name was Galacta Knight. Boomstick: Wait, this small puffball is a destroyer of worlds? I'd expect something more from an ant now that I see this! Wiz: Galacta Knight is an incredibly dangerous foe, being able to fly at speeds matching that of the warp star, survive exploding, and casually destroy god-making aliens. Boomstick: Galacta Knight's arsenal is insane. He can fire out beams from his shield, summon a storm of swords, create lasers, create storms of lightning, and even summon evil versions of Meta Knight's own soldiers. Wiz: Galacta Knight's sword is also highly strong, being able to cut through dimensions to create beams of energy with it. Boomstick: but Galacta Knight has his faults. He's been sealed away four times, three of them by the same guy no less, and is highly irrational with how he attacks. Regardless, this warrior of light is a dangerous foe. The Battle Frieza's ship travels through space, going to Namek. Suddenly, some of the workers on it notice a crystalline prison of sorts. Raspberry: Lord Frieza, come, look at what we've found! Frieza: What is this? The prison is small, and suddenly, Galacta Knight is seen. His eyes light up, awakening him, and he breaks free of his prison. In a mere second, dozens of crew members are dead, with only Frieza remaining. The ship crash lands on Namek, with nobody to send it down safely. Frieza: ... Well then, guess you're going to have to die like the rest. Frieza transforms into his final form. Frieza: You see, nobody has seen this form and lived to tell the tale. You will be one of those to join those many. Galacta Knight: ... FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdMKdXmBxDo begins playing) FIGHT! Galacta Knight rushes at Frieza, his blade cutting small wounds in Frieza's skin. To this, Frieza replies by trying to punch Galacta Knight, but to no avail, as he blocks it easily. Frieza then steps back, and uses his Telekinesis to lift a mountain to fling at Galacta Knight. As soon as he does this, the mountain is cut in half like butter against a knife, falling apart as it hit the ground. Galacta Knight rushes at Frieza, slicing him multiple times, then drops him to the ground while he goes to the skies. Frieza erupts a volcano from underneath him, which knocks Galacta Knight down, to which he then strikes the knight multiple times with his fists, then blasts him off with his Death Cannon, sending Galacta Knight to the skies. Frieza: So this is the one who dare try to trifle me? How amusing... Frieza flies up to Galacta Knight, and throws his shield away. While he throws it away, Galacta Knight cuts off Frieza's tail, causing him to bleed out. Galacta Knight then flies to the ground, grabbing his shield. Frieza: It appears I have underestimated the likes of your kind... Galacta Knight:... Galacta Knight goes to the skies, making Frieza unable to detect where he is. In seconds, Frieza is slashed from behind, leaving a scar on his back. In a fit of rage, Frieza turns to using 50% of his power, then throws dozens of Death Saucers at Galacta Knight. He dodges them, but still gets hit. Galacta Knight gets up, an aura surrounding him. He flies to the skies, then stares at Frieza menacingly. Frieza: Are you done proving the inevitability of your demise yet? Galacta Knight spins once, causing dozens of lightning bolts to rain from the sky, raining down on Frieza. He gets hit multiple times, but still stands. Frieza decides to head straight to full power, firing his Death Beam, which impales Galacta Knight's shield. He then charges up his Death Ball, which he throws in Galacta Knight's location. In mutes, Namek is turned into a wasteland, one which will die sooner or later. Galacta Knight slowly gets to the air, and tears open a hole in space time in Frieza's location. In seconds, Frieza is hit by a mass of energy, sending him to the ground. Frieza is knocked to the ground, only to realize his enemy has summoned a barrage of energy swords in his location. He dodges the swords, but his arms get cut, making it harder for him to best his opponent. Frieza: I... I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! I AM THE RULE OF THIS WORLD! I AM THE KING OF ALL GALAXIES! I AM THE VICTOR! THE SUPREME CHAMPION! I AM YOUR DEMISE! He throws a Death Saucer Galacta Knight's way, who then evades it. Frieza tries to have it catch up to him, only for him to continue evading it. Then, in a moment, Galacta Knight appears next to Frieza, and moves away almost as soon as the Death Saucer hits, causing Frieza to get cut in half by his own power. As he barely survives, yet extremely humiliated by his own opponent, he stares at him, with fear in his eyes. Despite this, he fires one last chance of attack, a last ditch effort, his own Death Cannon, one last time. Galacta Knight counters with his own laser, which overpowers the conqueror, and leaves him unable to move. Frieza: How... I was supposed to be the victor of this universe... yet here you come in... As Galacta Knight lowers towards him, Frieza fires out a Death Beam, but it is easily dodged. Galacta Knight stares Frieza in the eyes, then cuts his head off and impales it on his blade. He flies off as the planet explodes, free to wreak havoc across the universe. K.O.!!! Results Boomstick: Well, Frieza put up a good fight. Wiz: Indeed Boomstick, but Galacta Knight had the superior advantages in every category. He was faster, stronger, and deadlier then anything Frieza could try to do to compare. Boomstick: He was also more durable, being able to survive exploding and being beaten to near-death multiple times by both Kirby and Meta Knight. So in the end, Frieza got the smallest slice of the power. Wiz: The winner is Galacta Knight. Polls Who do you think will win? Frieza Galacta Knight Did you happen to enjoy the outcome of the match? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs DBZ Death Battles' Category:'Light' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Hipper's Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant